


The Arrow Valley High Characters

by Not_Your_Deers



Series: Arrow Valley High School [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Your_Deers/pseuds/Not_Your_Deers
Summary: This is the everything you need to now for each character for the Arrow Valley High. Name, Twitter usernames, School activities, Text message names, eventually will include class schedules.





	1. Barry Allen: The Flash

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is a different character. Each character will get added as I add them into Arrow Valley High.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry's Chapter

Barry Allen:

Grade: 11th Junior

Activities: Track & Field, Glee Club, and Biology Club

Twitter Usernames (Superhero and Personal): Fastest @ Flash & Broken_💔 @ B. Allen

Texting Usernames (Superhero and Personal): The Fastest & BA


	2. Iris West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris's Chapter

Iris West:

Grade: 11th Junior

Activities: Reporter for School Paper and Cheerleader

Twitter Usernames (Superhero and Personal): Flash-Fan @ Redlightning & Iris West @ Schoolreporter

Texting Usernames (Superhero and Personal): Flash Fan & AV Writer.


	3. Wally West: Kid Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally's Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look an update. I surprised even myself.

Wally West:

Grade: 9th Freshman

Activities: Track & Field, Engineering Club

Twitter Usernames (Superhero & Personal) : Kid-Flash @ Faster_Then_Flash & Wally @ Younger-West

Texting Usernames (Superhero & Personal): Speedy-Boi & FutureT&F🌟


	4. Oliver Queen: The Green Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many times will I update in one day? Who the hell knows.

Oliver Queen:

Grade: 11th Junior

Activites: Archery Team Captain, Track & Field, Diving Team, Football Team

Twitter Usernames (Personal & Superhero): THE-GREEN-ARROW @ arrowlife & RICH_PLAYBOY @ O. Queen

Texting Usernames (Personal & Superhero): Bulls👁 & Mr. President


	5. Felicity Smoak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is three just today. 😲

Felicity Smoak:

Grade: 11th Junior

Activities: Computer & STEM Club & Cheerleading

Twitter Usernames (Personal and Superhero): OverWatch @ I.T._Girl0110 & Felicity @ Hacker_Queen

Texting Usernames (Personal and Superhero): Queen_Hacker & Smart_Girl


	6. Thea Queen: Speedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea's Chapter

Thea Queen

Grade: 9th Freshman

Activities: Archery Club, Fencing Team, & Cheerleading

Twitter Usernames (Superhero & Personal): speedy @ bestarcher & Thea @ Future-Queen

Texting Usernames (Superhero & Personal): Speedy & Miss Queen


	7. Kara Danvers: Supergirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's chapter

Kara Danvers:

Grade: 10th Sophomore

Activities: Glee, Cheerleading, Track

Twitter Usernames (Superhero & Personal): Supergirl @ FrequentFlyer & Forever-Alone @ K. Danvers

Texting Usernames: (Superhero & Personal): High_Flying_Adored & New-Girl

Class Schedule: 

  1. Homeroom: Dr. Harry Wells
  2. A.P Chem: Dr. Harry Wells
  3. Multi Media: Cat Grant
  4. World War II History: Amaya Jiwe
  5. Music (Choir): Charlie
  6. Lunch
  7. Journalism: Perry White
  8. English: Dr. H.R Wells
  9. Physical Education: J'onn J'onzz


	8. Winslow "Winn" Schott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn's Chapter

Winn Schott:

Grade: 10th Sophomore

Activites: Glee, Computer/STEM, Track & Field

Twitter Usernames (Superhero & Personal): AgentSchott @ TechGod101 & Winn @ Winner648

Texting Usernames (Superhero & Personal): SchottThroughThe❤ & Winn


	9. Mon-El: Valor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El's chapter

Mon-El:

Grade: 12th Senior

Activites: Wrestling, Football, Track & Field

Twitter Usernames (Superhero & Personal): FormerPrince @ out-of-world & Mike @ Mon-El

Texting Usernames (Superhero & Personal): FreshPrince & Mike


	10. Sara Lance: White Canary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara's chapter

Sara Lance:

Grade: 10th Sophomore

Activites: Archery, Fencing, Cheerleading

Twitter Usernames (Superhero & Personal): White_CanAry @ TrainedAssAssin & SingleBi @ S. Lance

Texting Usernames (Superhero & Personal): Assassin & YoungerLance


	11. Leonard Snart: Captain Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snart's chapter

Leonard Snart:

Grade: 11th Junior

Activates: Figure skating, Track & Field

Twitter Usernames (Superhero & Personal): Cap. Cold @Absolute0 & Single_SNARK @ L. Snart

Texting Usernames (Superhero & Personal): Cold-as-ICE & Ice_King


	12. Ray Palmer: The A.T.O.M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray's chapter

Ray Palmer:

Grade: 11th Junior

Activites: Computer/STEM, Baseball, Engineering, Track & Field

Twitter Usernames (Superhero & Personal): A.T.O.M @ Mini-Man & Flustered @ R. Palmer

Texting Usernames (Superhero & Personal): TicTac & ScienceRules


End file.
